


Страшная история

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правильно выбирайте того, кто вам сможет помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная история

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву пейрингов-2015

Ни триллеры, ни фильмы ужасов Ирука не любил. Куда они ему с такой работой? Это гражданские пусть ходят в кино, глядят на выдуманных монстров и сладко вздыхают от страха, зажмуриваясь посильнее. Каждый рядовой шиноби легко мог бы рассказать пару-другую леденящих душу историй, если бы не печать молчания.   
Разбирающий архив и читающий многочисленные отчеты с миссий Ирука мог бы рассказать их несколько сотен, особо не напрягаясь.  
Поэтому, когда среди ночи окно в спальне распахнулось и ворвавшийся ветер надул парусами шторы, принеся с собой лепестки сакуры и покатившиеся по полу мелкие веточки, Ирука только вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.  
— Ирука-сэнсэ-э-э-эй... — раздался с улицы тихий шепот. — Ирука-сэнсэ-э-э-э-й...  
— Отчеты по миссиям только в рабочее время! — сурово объявил Ирука, разглядев в темноте темную макушку и зеленый джонинский жилет. — Приходите завтра, капитан Ямато!  
— Я не поэтому, — хрипловато зашептал тот. — Я по другому вопросу. Мне срочно.  
— Когда срочно, объявляют общую тревогу, — отрубил Ирука, хватаясь за раму окна. — С ранениями к нин-медикам, с личным — в квартал красных фонарей.  
Потом хорошенько принюхался, но характерного запаха не учуял. Только ночная сырость забиралась в нос и глотку, да неуловимо пахло сосной и цветущей вишней.   
— А если вы пьяны, то идите домой, — припечатал он напоследок и с грохотом захлопнул фрамугу.  
Если бы Ирука был сценаристом, то на роль кровавого маньяка он бы вывел кого-нибудь похожего на капитана Ямато.   
Тяжелое детство, замкнутость и странные взгляды. Каждый раз, когда Ирука выдавал Ямато миссию, тот пристально смотрел на него, не моргая, словно срисовывал физиогномику. Или намечал точки удара, так, чтобы раз — и все.   
Ирука лег обратно, подтянув одеяло повыше, когда в окошке замаячило бледное лицо с огромными круглыми глазами.   
По стеклу деликатно постучали.   
Ирука вздохнул и, подняв руки, медленно показал на пальцах «с одиннадцати до четырех». А потом присовокупил еще пару жестов, объясняющих, куда обладатель бледного лица может идти сейчас, в три часа ночи.  
Лицо прижалось к окну, став похожим на луну или плохо пропеченный блин, и стук опять повторился.  
«Ну-ну», — ухмыльнувшись, подумал Ирука и сладко зевнул, завернувшись с головой в одеяло. — «Пусть попробует».  
У Ируки был класс в Академии, горы штабных бумаг и дефицит сна, продолжающийся уже очень много лет. Если уважаемый капитан Ямато считает, что этим стуком помешает Ируке выспаться, то его ждет горькое разочарование.

***  
Ирука проснулся с первой трелью будильника, потянулся и решительно встал. Здравствуй, новый день, пора за работу!  
Панорама за окном с ночи не изменилась. Ирука убедился в этом, бросив косой взгляд через плечо — Ямато смотрел все так же жалобно и все так же не моргая.  
— Их так спать в АНБУ учат, что ли? — пробормотал себе под нос недовольный Ирука, подхватил вещи со стула и отправился умываться, попутно благодаря Ками, что за исключением вентиляции никаких отверстий в стенах ванной комнаты не наблюдалось.

Когда он, умытый и причесанный, вошел на кухню, то вместо прекрасного пейзажа с восходящим солнцем и отливающими золотом в его лучах цветками сакуры за окном узрел всю ту же печальную физиономию.  
Сообразив, что поесть спокойно ему не дадут, Ирука сдался.  
— Ну что у вас? — строго спросил он, открывая окошко.  
— Вы только не волнуйтесь, но у меня ... — неуверенно начал Ямато. Потом сбился, и начал заново: — Вы мне нужны как педагог.  
Ирука прищурился, вспоминая всех знакомых детишек в Академии — черноволосых, страшненьких, со способностями к древесным техникам. Под необходимые параметры не подходил никто.  
«В маму, наверное», — с облегчением вздохнул Ирука. — «Повезло. Или еще только поступает в этом году?»  
Пояснил на всякий случай:  
— Зачеты и оценки по знакомству не ставлю. Если ваш ребенок плохо учится в Академии, то это вы в первую очередь должны с ним заниматься. Не перекладывайте воспитательные функции на учителей, — сел на любимого «конька» Ирука. — Чаще бывайте в перерывах между миссиями с... У вас сын или дочь? — уточнил Ирука.  
— У меня вот... — ответил несчастным голосом Ямато. Наклонился и, не глядя, втащил на подоконник еще одного посетителя.  
— Здрасьте, — вежливо поздоровались с Ирукой.  
Первые две секунды Ирука просто молча таращился, что даже для штабного чунина было недопустимо. Он изумленно рассматривал острые треугольные зубы, зеленую кожу и круглые желтые глаза.   
— Твою мать! — выпалил он против воли. Руки сами задвигались, складывая печати.  
Водяной дракон взвился блестящей лентой и рванулся в сторону окна, чтобы если не уничтожить, то хотя бы оглушить и слегка задержать эту нечисть.  
Но водяной дракон распался на капли и рухнул к ногам, словно наткнувшись на прозрачную стену, а когда Ирука попытался сложить сигнал тревоги, его руки оказались надежно зафиксированы.  
— Погодите, Ирука-сэнсэй. — Взволнованный Ямато в мгновение ока очутился рядом с ним нос к носу. — Вы все неправильно поняли.  
— Да что тут можно не понять-то? — Ирука выдирался из деревянных оков, ссаживая запястья. — Враг в пределах селения! Это же Белый Зецу!  
Ирука мотнул головой и в подтверждение своих слов ткнул подбородком в фигуру на окне.  
Зецу сидел на подоконнике, поджав ноги и часто моргал. Он стал похож на взъерошенного филина, беззвучно открывающим и закрывающим рот.  
«Сейчас что-то будет», — со страхом подумал Ирука и втянул голову в плечи.  
И точно, тот еще раз хлопнул глазами и заревел во всю силу своих легких:  
— Папа-а-а-а-а-а!!!   
Ямато отскочил обратно к окну и, мрачно оглядываясь на Ируку, погладил рыдающего Зецу по голове с тихим: "Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, он не хотел тебя пугать, он сам испугался".  
— Ничего я не испугался! — возразил уязвленный Ирука. Потом спохватился и задергался с удвоенной силой. — Отойдите от него, капитан! Это же Зецу! Какой папа?  
— Это Тласпи, — сделал страшные глаза Ямато. — Он не причинит никому вреда. Он самый тихий и немножко пугливый.  
Ирука ошарашенно взирал, как зеленокожий монстр с отростками на плечах, торчащими сквозь прорехи на оранжевой футболке, прячется за спиной Ямато, пугливо выглядывая из-за него.  
— Что значит самый? — просипел Ирука. — У вас что, еще есть?  
Ямато почесал макушку и уставился куда-то за плечо Ируки:  
— Вы понимаете...  
— Я ничего не понимаю! — возмутился Ирука и подергал руками, накрепко спеленатыми гибкой корой. — Отпустите меня уже и объясните нормально.   
Ямато тяжело вздохнул и убрал технику. Ирука растер запястья, ссаженные в кровь — кожу саднило и пекло.  
— Вот, — неуверенно булькнул Зецу и медленно протянул из-за плеча Ямато руку с налипшим на кончиках пальцев листочком. — Возьмите, пожалуйста.  
— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Ирука, обращаясь исключительно к Ямато.  
— Всего лишь подорожник.  
— Чтобы не болело, — едва слышно пробормотал Зецу, еще сильнее съеживаясь за спиной Ямато.  
— Э-э-э-э. — Ирука не знал, как реагировать. — Спасибо.  
Он аккуратно отцепил зеленый росток и повертел его в пальцах.   
— Дайте я. — Ямато вынул листок из его рук, потер, приложил к запястью и зафиксировал той же гибкой корой, но значительно тоньше и мягче. — Вот.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз растерянно повторил Ирука. — Чаю?  
Ямато чинно кивнул, а Тласпи звонко выдал:  
— Перед едой руки мыть!  
— Правильно, — на автомате похвалил его Ирука и застонал, уткнувшись в ладони.   
Зецу в ответ просиял и зашлепал к раковине.

Смотря, как Зецу моет зеленые ладони под краном на кухне, стоя по щиколотку в оставшейся от его дракона воде, Ирука обреченно смотрел в освободившееся наконец от всяческих лиц окно — красной луны не наблюдалось, только оранжевый шар солнца все выше и выше карабкался по небосводу.  
Ирука разлил по чашкам чай, выложил в большую тарелку уиро, которым его вчера угощали ученики, и сел, поджав под себя мокрые ноги.  
— Вы не хлопочите так, Ирука-сэнсэй, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Ямато. — Я не голоден, а Тласпи не ест.  
— Как не ест? Фотосинтезирует только? — пошутил Ирука.  
— Так точно, — кивнул Ямато, и Ирука закашлялся, поперхнувшись чаем.  
— Расскажете? — обреченно спросил он, продышавшись.  
Зецу принюхивался к жидкости в чашке и восторженно рассматривал яркие брусочки лакомства.  
— Да что тут рассказывать, — вздохнул Ямато. — После того, как все улеглось, они ко мне приходить начали — некоторые в лесу на миссии, некоторые сразу домой.  
— А почему вы их... ну... — Ирука покосился на Тласпи, тыкающего в ярко-розовый уиро длинным белым ногтем.  
— Как можно? — оскорбился Ямато. — Они же мне не чужие!   
— А, ну да. — Ирука замолчал. Неловкости в воздухе было столько же, сколько и воды на полу. — И много их к вам пришло?  
Теперь настала очередь капитана Ямато морщиться и смотреть по сторонам.  
— Несколько, — наконец твердо ответил он, не поднимая глаз.  
— Тласпи, — тихо обратился к Зецу Ирука, поняв, что из Ямато больше ничего не вытянет. — А много еще таких же, как ты, в убежище?  
Зецу с видимым удовольствием закивал, а потом вытянул растопыренные ладони. Подумал и отрастил себе еще по пальцу на каждой.  
— Дюжина, — подытожил Ирука. — Где вы их держите, капитан? Дома?  
— В лесу. — Ямато смотрел жалобно. — Знаете, где старое логово Орочимару? Печати я аккуратно снял. Там они всегда под присмотром, и мы никому не мешаем.  
Ирука промолчал, хотя с последним утверждением согласиться не мог. Он бросил взгляд на часы и потрогал ступней гладкую поверхность воды — уборка займет час, как минимум.  
— Подождите, а как же, когда вы уходите на миссии? — спохватился он.  
— За ними сэмпай присматривает.  
— Какаши-сан?!  
— Какаши-сэнсэй хороший, — закивал Зецу, чему-то обрадовавшись. — Он нам книжки читает.   
— Те самые книжки?! — Хвостик на голове Ируки встал дыбом, а глаза стали больше, чем у Зецу и Ямато вместе взятых.  
— Уже нет! — помотал головой Ямато и даже прижал ладони к груди. — Мы уже другие купили, хорошие, про барсука, про веер и про хвастливого Гэмбэя.  
Уточнять про «уже» Ирука не стал. Некоторые вещи лучше не знать вовсе.   
Выдохнув, он подпер рукой подбородок и спросил:  
— А от меня вы что хотите?  
— Если бы мы сумели показать Пятой вышколенных и послушных бойцов, то им можно было бы найти применение. — Глаза Ямато загорелись. — Они хороши в маскировке, могут повторить речь и внешность почти любого и растения очень любят. Не обязательно боевые миссии, они вполне могут найти себя в гражданской жизни.  
— Сила юности поможет вам, парни! Упорство и жизнерадостность — вот ключ к успеху! — вдруг радостно проорал Зецу и показал Ируке большой палец, радостно оскалившись острыми зубами.  
— Та-а-а-а-ак...  
Ямато потупился.  
— Майто-сану бывает скучновато, — виновато пробормотал он. — В коляске по Конохе уже не побегаешь. Вот он им основы физического спорта и преподает. Сам командует, а Ли-и-и-и-и... — Ямато прикусил язык и попытался исправиться: — И не правда ли-и-и-и, прекрасная погода сегодня, Ирука-сэнсэй?  
— Идиота из меня не делайте, — насупился Ирука. — Какаши-сан, Майто-сан и Ли. Кто еще в курсе?  
Ямато смотрел в чашку и сопел, как еж. Ирука улыбнулся.  
— Тласпи, — ободряюще протянул он. — Скажи, а кто к вам еще в гости приходит?  
— Смотри, Саске, они даже рамен не едят, понял, да? — восторженно проорал Зецу.  
— Да уж, повторять они умеют в точности, — пробормотал Ирука, глядя на ярко-оранжевую футболку. — И как я сразу не догадался.  
Под потолком раздалось тоненькое «з-з-з», и черная муха, привлеченная сладким запахом лакомств, спикировала вниз. Ирука не успел моргнуть, как Зецу, вытянув шею, с громким «клац» схватил ее на лету и сыто облизнулся.  
— Фу! — Ямато погрозил пальцем и, извиняясь, объяснил: — Он наполовину dionaea muscipula, инстинкты. Вы уж простите. Мы стараемся, стараемся, но как-то у нас все равно не слишком выходит.  
Ирука промолчал и потер пальцами виски.  
— То есть вы, Какаши, Майто, Ли, Наруто и Саске хотите воспитать из них нормальных... членов общества? — смягчил Ирука формулировку. — Серьезно?  
— Нам хватит и того, чтобы они Пятой и главе отдела Дознания понравились, — смущенно пробормотал Ямато. — И чтобы они в Конохе могли легально остаться.  
Он немного помолчал.  
— Помогите нам, пожалуйста, — теперь Ямато походил не на ежа, а на несчастного пса, мокнущего под дождем.  
— Ками, почему я? — не надеясь на ответ, спросил у потолка Ирука.  
— А ты к Ируке сходи, — вдруг произнес Зецу, с знакомой леностью растягивая слова. — Заодно и тема для разговоров будет. А то все только смотришь и молчишь, как пенек с глазами. Я что, не вижу, что ты по нему сохн-мпф-фф...  
Ямато быстро зажал рот Зецу ладонью, заалев, как маков цвет.  
— Отпустите его немедленно, — приказал Ирука. Это многое объясняло, включая странные взгляды и смущенное пыхтение. — Не хотите, чтобы все повторял, не говорите при них. А физическое превосходство демонстрировать не надо, это не педагогично.  
— Понял, — смущенно протянул Ямато, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Так вы нам поможете?  
Ирука вздохнул и, задумавшись, распустил, а потом вновь собрал хвост на макушке.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — У меня еще есть время до занятий. Покажете, куда идти. Вечером подумаем, что можно сделать.  
И Ямато, и Зецу расплылись в одинаковых широких улыбках и радостно закивали.  
«Слишком похожи», — решил Ирука и задумался, кого в этой ситуации стоит пожалеть.  
— Посидите, я только за сандалиями схожу.  
— Па-а-п, — не успел он выйти с кухни, как за спиной раздался свистящий шепот, — так он согласился стать нашей мамой?  
Ирука круто развернулся, глотая ртом воздух и еле удерживая срывающиеся с губ ругательства.  
Ямато вздрогнул и вытащил прямо из воздуха огромный букет белых лотосов. Молча протянул, повесив голову и ожидая приговора.  
— Не злись на папу, — пробормотал Зецу и присовокупил к букету веточку жимолости.  
— Я подумаю! — Ирука выхватил букет из рук Ямато и пошлепал в прихожую, пряча улыбку, наползающую на лицо.  
Подумать тут и правда стоило.


End file.
